


To Break a Habit

by daddyሪአዳዶሃkink (larryaholic)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaholic/pseuds/daddy%E1%88%AA%E1%8A%A0%E1%8B%B3%E1%8B%B6%E1%88%83kink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ha 8 anni e si succhia ancora il pollice. Louis gli da qualcos'altro da succhiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Break a Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Sotto minaccia di morte di A. ho deciso di iniziare a postare quuuuindi, godetevi (ri-godetevi?) la prima parte della storia :)

Quando Louis entra nella stanza, trasportando una grande ciotola di popcorn, trova Harry seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano, a fissare lo schermo della TV, il pollice risucchiato in bocca. Può solamente sospirare alla vista, amareggiato ma insicuro su cos’altro fare per arrivare a fermare il ragazzo. Ha otto anni ora ed è troppo grande per farlo ancora.

“Harry, il pollice,” dice Louis mentre cammina verso il divano, sollevando un sopracciglio di avvertimento al ragazzo quando alza lo sguardo.

Harry si imbroncia, ma tira il dito fuori dalla bocca, agitandosi scontrosamente ora che non ha nulla da succhiare. Louis sospira di nuovo perché non è come se volesse che Harry sia a disagio, semplicemente non vuole che lui crescendo sia un adolescente che si succhia ancora il pollice.

Mezz’ora più tardi, il pollice di Harry è tornato tra le sue labbra e Louis pensa a tenere le sue mani giù, mantenendolo imprigionato in modo che non possa distrattamente intrufolarsi di nuovo nella sua bocca.

“Harry,” sussurra Louis, allungandosi fino a picchiettare la mano del ragazzo.

Harry alzo incuriosito lo sguardo prima di rendersi conto e la sua faccia assume uno sguardo deluso quando Louis solleva lo stesso sopracciglio e questo tipo di cose spezzano il cuore di Louis. Vorrebbe saper un modo per far perdere al ragazzo l’abitudine.

***

Il giorno dopo compra alcune cose che si suppone dovrebbero aiutare. Quando arriva a casa dal lavoro, chiama Harry in cucina, scartando il pacchetto. Mentre riesce lo apre, il suo bambino dai capelli ricci saltella in cucina, sorridendo.

“Ciao papino,” dice, abbracciando Louis intorno alla vita.

“Hey amore,” Louis sorride di rimando, tirando su il ragazzo e posandolo sul bancone. “Com’è stata la tua giornata?”

“E’ andata bene. Mi sei mancato, però.”

Louis si acciglia teneramente e lo avvolge in uno stretto abbraccio. Spesso lavora da casa, ma oggi è dovuto andare in ufficio per tutto il giorno e lui odia sempre essere lontano dal suo bambino così a lungo.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu, piccino,” risponde sinceramente prima di tirarsi fuori dall’abbraccio e allungandosi per afferrare il flacone che ha appena aperto. “Ora, ho comprato alcune cose che ti aiuteranno, credo. Ti metterò semplicemente lo smalto sul pollice ed è trasparente, vedi? Quindi non sai nemmeno che è lì. Ma se provi a succhiarti il pollice, avrà un gusto strano e non vorrai più farlo, okay?”

Harry sembra preoccupato, ma Louis prende la sua mano nella sua e applica un po’ di liquido sul suo pollice, ed è davvero come se non ci fosse mentre si asciuga rapidamente.

“Vedi? Non ha uno strano odore o ti fa sentire strano o niente, giusto?”

Harry annuisce lentamente, studiando il suo pollice.

“Sì, credo.”

“Bravo ragazzo,” dice Louis, baciandogli la fronte. “Ora vai a giocare un po’, mentre preparo qualcosa per la cena.”

Solleva il ragazzo dal bancone e lo mette giù, guardandolo trotterellare via verso la sua stanza.

Poco dopo, mentre sta preparando la cena, sente un lontano lamento ad alta voce ed Harry corre nella stanza, facendogli il broncio.

“Papino, il mio pollice ha un sapore cattivo!”

Louis deve costringersi a non ridere, allontanandosi dal sedano che stava tritando per accovacciarsi a livello di Harry.

“Questo è il punto, tesoro. Questo è quello che deve succedere per impedirti di succhiare.”

“Ma a me piace,” Harry si imbroncia ancora un po’, sembrando sinceramente turbato.

“Che cosa ti piace in particolare, baby? Me lo puoi spiegare?” Louis domanda pazientemente, facendo scorrere la mano sul braccio di Harry.

“Non lo so,” Harry alza le spalle, guardando in basso. “Semplicemente mi piace avere qualcosa in bocca da succhiare.”

Il commento va dritto all’inguine di Louis e lui lo sente ingrossarsi dentro i pantaloni nonostante le suppliche del suo cervello. Non è che non abbia mai avuto questi pensieri- o meglio, sensazioni- su suo figlio prima, ma di solito riesce a bloccarli abbastanza rapidamente.

“Dev’essere per forza il tuo pollice?”

Harry pensa un attimo, il volto serio, poi parla.

“Preferisco in assoluto quando è il mio pollice ma mi piace succhiare altre cose, anche.”

Louis prende un respiro profondo, la sua erezione in crescita secondo dopo secondo, perché ha un’idea ed è pazza. Ma poi, forse non e così pazza, forse è solo una soluzione ragionevole che aiuterà entrambi con i loro problemi. Quando la pensa così, è difficile vedere cosa ci sia di così sbagliato in questo.

“Okay,” dice con voce tremante, alzandosi dritto in piedi. “Okay, papino ha qualcosa che puoi succhiare.” Si appoggia al bancone, portando Harry di fronte a lui, poi inizia a slacciarsi i pantaloni. “Vediamo se ti piace, si?” Sbottonati i pantaloni li spinge in basso, insieme alle mutande, tirando fuori il suo cazzo ormai molto duro.

Harry lo guarda, poi alza lo sguardo verso il volto di Louis con curiosità.

“Vuoi che succhi questo? E non finirò nei guai?”

“No, baby,” dice Louis, tenendo il suo cazzo alla base, in attesa. “Non finirai nei guai, hai il permesso di succhiarlo.”

Harry sorride e fa un passo avanti, la testa pressoché a livello dell’erezione di Louis. Si sporge in avanti, scendendo un po’ con la testa, e Louis osserva come la bocca del suo bambino lo risucchia, proprio come avrebbe fatto con il suo pollice. La sua bocca è calda e umida intorno a lui e Louis geme alla sensazione, alla suzione che lo circonda.

“Bravo ragazzo, ottimo lavoro,” mormora Louis, guardando in basso per vedere le palpebre di Harry abbassarsi pacificamente come fanno quando ha il pollice in bocca.

I suoi denti superiori riposano contro la parte superiore del cazzo di Louis in un modo che non gli dispiace affatto e la sua lingua sfrega quanto basta per rendere annebbiata la mente di Louis, battendo costantemente sotto il suo cazzo mentre succhia. Non sente nemmeno il bisogno di scopare la bocca del bambino, semplicemente gli piace esserglici dentro, appoggiato comodamente tra le labbra di Harry.

Portando una mano giù a sbrogliare rassicurante i riccioli di Harry, sospira. Le sue dita strofinano delicatamente il cuoio capelluto di Harry come piace al suo bambino e le palpebre di Harry si abbassano ancora di più mentre mormora intorno al cazzo di Louis.

“Questo ti piace?” Sussurra Louis, trascinando le dita contro il cuoio capelluto di Harry.

Harry farfuglia “mhmm” senza lasciarlo andare, la lingua ancora scorre avanti e indietro un po’ mentre succhia. La sensazione lentamente porta con calma Louis verso il suo picco ed è molto diverso da qualsiasi pompino abbia ricevuto prima perché c’è così poco movimento e non sta correndo verso il culmine, semplicemente si avvicina con lentezza verso il margine di minuto in minuto. È senza fretta, lascia solo che Harry lo conduca sempre più vicino, godendosi la sensazione.

“Baby, è così bello. Amo vederti succhiare così,” mormora ed Harry borbotta in apprezzamento di nuovo, ad occhi chiusi. “Papino sta per venire presto, amore. Vuoi lasciarmi andare o vuoi che ti venga in bocca?”

Anche se è piuttosto sicuro che Harry non capisca davvero ciò che intende, Harry afferra le sue cosce, aggrappandosi con un piccolo grugnito che indica a Louis che non vuole lasciarlo andare. Allo stesso tempo, prende dentro un po’ di più di Louis, prendendolo più in profondità.

“Okay, amore, puoi rimanere. Semplicemente continua a succhiare. Fammi venire, va bene? Papino vuole venire.”

Harry borbotta ancora, tenendo saldamente le gambe di Louis mentre succhia, la lingua si contorce sotto il suo cazzo, e Louis può sentirla modellarsi. Dopo qualche istante ancora, Harry lo aspira fuori da lui e Louis trema mentre lo inonda, rilasciando nella bocca di Harry.

Louis si aspetta che Harry si tolga, ma non lo fa. Lo guarda con aria interrogativa e Louis gli è appena rimasta la sufficiente chiarezza per annuire giù verso di lui, cercando di rassicurarlo che questo è una cosa buona, questo è quello che voleva. La cosa ancora più scioccante è che Harry sembra ingoiare, almeno una parte di sperma di Louis, continuando a succhiare.

“Bravo ragazzo,” sussurra Louis mentre si svuota, continuando a far scorrere le dita tra i riccioli di Harry.

Lo lascia ancora succhiare, sentendosi un pochino sensibile, ma non è mai stato uno che diventa estremamente sensibile dopo un orgasmo [NdA *sensibile dalla sovrastimolazione, non sentimentalmente]. Guarda in basso verso il suo bambino, sapendo che dovrebbe sentirsi una persona terribile. È appena venuto nella bocca di suoi figlio e questo è definitivamente sbagliato, assolutamente illegale, ma con il modo in cui Harry si presenta in questo momento, non riesce nemmeno a trovare la forza di sentirsi in colpa. Sembra così sereno, così felice, e Louis ama vederlo così.

Dopo un paio di minuti, però, Louis porta finalmente la sua mano dai riccioli di Harry alla sua spalla.

“Hey, baby, lascialo andare per un momento, voglio parlarti.”

Harry corruga le sopracciglia, allontanandosi riluttante, lasciando che il cazzo ancora in gran parte duro di Louis scivoli fuori dalla sua bocca. Louis lo tira su e lo appoggia di nuovo sul bancone, sorridendo dolcemente quando Harry fa il broncio.

“Allora, cosa ne pensi?” Chiede con curiosità, scostando un ricciolo ribelle lontano dalla fronte di Harry con la mano.

“Mi è piaciuto, mi piace succhiarti,” dice Harry le mani in grembo.

“Sì? Anche quando sono venuto?”

“Sì, era strano ma piuttosto divertente,” dice Harry con un sorrisetto che fa librare in volo il cuore di Louis.

“Vuoi fare un patto con me? Che ogni qualvolta ti senti come se volessi succhiarti il pollice, vieni a succhiare me invece?”

Harry accetta in fretta, annuendo eccitato con la testa e Louis ride, tirandolo in un abbraccio. Non è del tutto sicuro in cosa si sta cacciando, ma a questo punto non gli interessa molto. Sembra un buon accordo per entrambi.

“Okay, lasciami finire la cena, poi possiamo giocare o qualcos’altro, va bene?”

Harry annuisce di nuovo, con le braccia ancora avvolte attorno al collo di Louis come se non volesse lasciarlo andare. Louis gli dà un minuto, godendo della vicinanza fino a quando Harry parla con calma.

“Ti amo, papino.”

Louis lo stringe, chiedendosi che cosa abbia fatto per meritare un figlio così meraviglioso.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh quindi ce l'ho fatta. Se non mi odiate proprio tanto tanto tanto lasciate un commento e/o un kudos che mi fate felice felice :') Detto questo vi consiglio di seguire la storia perché arriverà il prossimo aggiornamento. Revisionerò presto questo capitolo (l'ho tradotto parecchi mesi fa) quindi se trovate degli errori fatemelo sapere :)  
> xx -M.


End file.
